


Tässä hiljaisuudessa, sinun vierelläsi

by Grazioso



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: En tiedä mikä tämä on, Fluff, Koskiluoto, M/M, Toivottavasti edes joku kuitenkin pitäisi :')
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazioso/pseuds/Grazioso
Summary: Kariluoto painoi palaneen sätkän maahan, ja tuijotti sen uppoamista kosteaan multaan hetkisen. Sitten tämä käänsi katseensa kunnolla Koskelaan, niin että heidän silmänsä kohtasivat. Siinä hetkessä oli jotain ainutlaatuista, aivan kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt.//Koskela on kaikessa rauhassa nauttimassa luonnosta ja sen rauhallisuudesta - ilman mitään kiirettä tai sodan kauhua. Hän saa kuitenkin yllättävää seuraa.





	Tässä hiljaisuudessa, sinun vierelläsi

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä fic on kirjoitettu syntymäpäivälahjaksi eräälle (ahven, kjeh)ystävälleni. Toivottavasti pidät tästä (ja tietenkin te muutkin lukijat) <3
> 
> Mietin tovin, että minkälaisen ficin kirjoittaisin. Sitten mieleen tuli, että hei - oon jo pitkän aikaa halunnut kirjoittaa Koskiluotoa, ja tässä siihen olisi hyvä tilaisuus. Koska siis, Koskiluoto on erittäin salakavalasti ja kummasti alkanut yhtäkkiä nousemaan miun "Top parhaat Tuntsa- shipit"- listassani :') Joten tämä fic oli täydellinen tilaisuus purkaa myös hieman niitä tunteita, joita nämä pojat meikäläisessä aiheuttaa.

Aamu valkaisi vedenpinnan, leikitteli omia kiehkuroitaan tyyneen lammenrantaan ja loi valonpilkahduksia rantakiviin. Vaikka eihän aurinko ollut edes vielä noussut, taivaanrannassa kaartui vain pienen pieni oranssihtava sädekaitale, joka sai maanpinnan punertamaan ja metsän puut piirtymään terävästi varhaisen aamun taivasta vasten. Mutta se riitti Koskelalle - ei luonnon kauneutta ja rauhallista vaikutusta käynyt kieltäminen.

Mättäät ja kuusenneulaset rapisivat Koskelan alla, kun hän yritti kaveta itseään parempaan asentoon. Katsettaan hän ei kuitenkaan irrottanut auringon ensisäteiden värjäämästä lammesta. Hän koetti kaikella tarmollaan ja sisullaan olla kuuntelematta jostain kaukaisuudesta kantautuvia miesten kuorsauksia ja unten tuhinoita. Tuntui lähes huumaannuttavalta istua kerrankin kaikessa rauhassa - ilman että kireät kanssaupseerit juoksivat kertomaan ikäviä uutisia taisteluista tai käskyttivät kokoamaan joukkueen yhteen seuraavaa pysäkkiä varten.

Sota oli edennyt jo pitkälle. Oli käyty jo monta taistelua - vähän enemmän ja vähän vähemmän voitokkaasti. Moni haaveili jo rintamalta pois pääsystä, eikä jatkuva tarpominen pitkin pientareita ainakaan helpottanut miehien väsymystä ja turhautuneisuutta. Monilla oli lapsia, vaimo tai muuten vain joku tärkeä ihminen odottamassa. Jotkut kaipasivat vain omaa rauhaa, jotkut eivät millään tahtoneet kestää sodan jatkuvaa pelkoa ja kuolemaa.

Kyllä Koskelaakin jatkuva pelko ja aseiden pauke väsytti. Väsytti itse asiassa todella paljon - mutta hänen oli hoidettava velvollisuutensa, niin kuin kaikkien muidenkin. Kyllä sota vielä joskus loppuisi, vaikka aina ei siltä tuntunutkaan. Siihen asti piti vain kiskoa jostain energiaa, olla miettimättä seuraavaa taistelua ja siitä koituvia tappioita ja kuolemia.

Koskelalle energiaa antoi nimenomaan rauhallinen yksinolo, metsän äänien kuulustelu ja syvään hengitys. Siksi hän koettikin aina mahdollisimman usein päästä oleskelemaan yksikseen, kulkemaan lammenrantaa pitkin ja katselemaan ympärilleen. Sellainen auttoi kummasti jaksamaan päivästä toiseen, oli mukavaa välillä vain oleskella ilman sen suurempia ajatuksia. Ei haitannut vaikka yöllä ei aina välttämättä saanut unta, luonnossa oleminen ja raikkaan ilman hengitys ajoivat saman asian.

Yhtäkkiä jossain räksähti. Koskela kohotti nopeasti asentoaan, etsi kivääriä kädellään. Hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti yön hämärtämään metsään, josta ääni oli epäilemättä kuulunut. Hetken aikaa kaikkialla oli hiljaista, ja Koskela olisi voinut lyödä vaikka vetoa, että hänen sydämensä syke kantautui kaikkialle ääniaaltojen tavoin. Kivääriään hän ojensi parempaan asentoon, näpräili liipaisinta valmiina puolustamaan itseään.

Lopulta varjoista työntyi esiin tumma, pitkä hahmo - mutta luojan kiitos, ei sentään venäläinen sotamies tai vihainen kanssaupseeri. Oikeastaan päinvastoin.

“Älä ammu”, kuului hiljainen ääni. Siinä väreili tuttu pehmeys ja laulunsäkeen tapainen nuotti, joka sai sydämen hakkaamaan kahta kauheammin ja kädet tärisemään.

“Enhän minä”, Koskela hymähti, seuraten tutun hahmon liikettä hämärässä.

Kariluodolla oli yllään tavallinen, hyvässä kunnossa oleva univormunsa sekä pieni raidallinen viltti, jonka tarkoitus oli ilmeisesti suojata kolean alkusyksyn kylmyydeltä. Hymyn Kariluoto oli myös nostattanut kasvoilleen, tosin normaalia pehmeämmän ja ehkä hitusen väsyneemmän.

“Mitäs sä täällä?” Koskela kysyi, kun Kariluoto puikkelehti paremmin näkyviin. Koetti pitää äänensä neutraalina, vaikka siitä varmasti tihkui innokkuuden ja hermostuneisuuden vahva sekoitus.

Kariluoto hymähti, nostatti hieman olkiaan. Hän käveli rauhallisin liikkein Koskelan luokse, niin että saappaat upposivat pehmeään sammalikkoon ääntäkään päästämättä. Pienen hetken ajaksi tummat silmät kantautuivat taivaanrantaan, samalla kun aamuaurinko värjäsi komeiden kasvojen taisteluissa saatuja naarmuja ja syvään uurtuneita viiltoja.

“En saanut oikein unta”, Kariluoto vastasi lopulta, ääni hieman aikaisempaa käheämpänä. Tämä käänsi sumean katseensa Koskelaan, tarkkaili miestä lempeä hymy kasvoillaan.

Koskela nyökkäsi, vaikka sydän tekikin muutaman ylimääräisen spurtin. Korvissa alkoi soimaan ja jaloissa lämpenemään, kun Kariluoto sitten lopulta - hyvin varovaisesti ja huomaamattomasti - asettui hänen vierelleen istumaan. Hetken aikaa oli taas hiljaista, kun Koskela pyrki saamaan ajatuksiaan kasaan ja hillitsemään käsissään alkanutta hienoista tärinää. Hän tarkkaili sivusilmällä, miten Kariluodon sormet eksyivät takin taskuun, todennäköisesti sätkää etsimään.

Varpunen lauloi jossain päin. Vesi liplatti, tuuli pyyhkäisi maankamaran kasvillisuutta. Tai ainakin niin Koskela luuli. Pitäisihän hänen luonnon temput ja oikut tietää, maalta kun kerran oltiin kotoisin.

“Haluatko?” Kariluoto ojensi Koskelalle pientä sätkää, samalla kun itse otti pienen hönkäyksen omastaan. Punaraidallinen viltti oli eksynyt heidän jalkopäähänsä.

Koskela pudisti päätään. Hänen suupielensä värähti tuskin havaittavasti, mutta Kariluoto huomasi sen kuitenkin. Huomasi oikeastaan myös senkin, miten toisen vaaleat silmät kirkastuivat aivan aavistuksen ja pienoisesti.

“Ei kiitos, ei tee oikein mieli”, Koskela vastasi hiljaa, ihan niin kuin olisi pelännyt puhua.

Kariluoto nyökkäsi, puhalsi savukiehkurat ilmaan leijailemaan. Ne toivat mukanaan myös inhottavan ja kirpeän hajun, mutta Koskela ei viitsinyt huomauttaa asiasta. Luonnon raikkaudesta ehti sitten nauttia myöhemminkin. Tässä oli nyt - tällä hetkellä - hyvä olla.

Viltti heidän jalkopäässään kahisi Koskelan tehdessä varpaillaan kevyttä, ympyrää kiertävää liikettä. Vähän se myös rypistyi, niin etteivät raidat erottuneet kunnolla toisistaan.

Hiljaisuus.

“Ville.”

Koskela käänsi päätään. Hän kohtasi Kariluodon pehmeän katseen, joka tuijotti hänen silmiinsä peittelemättömästi ja häpeämättömästi. Vaikka oli siinä kyllä jonkin verran varovaisuuttakin, aivan kuin Kariluoto olisi miettinyt jotain hyvin kuumeisesti. Jotain tärkeää. Tai sitten Koskela vain luuli omiaan.

Koskela irrotti katseensa Kariluodosta, mutta hivuttautui silti hieman lähemmäksi. Sipaisi kyljellään toisen omaa, kuin huomaamattomasti ja vahingossa, vaikka asia oli oikeasti aivan päinvastoin.

“Vähän kylmä on”, Koskela sai kähäistyä, käänsi katseensa sen jälkeen uudelleen Kariluodon utuisiin silmiin. Ne eivät tuijottaneet häntä enää yhtä kiinteästi, mutta se ei haitannut. Koskelalle riitti, että noissa tummissa ja niin paljon tunnetta sisältävissä silmissä paloi yhä se sama halu ja lempeys, joka niin kovin usein oli häntä ennenkin katsonut ja houkutellut.

Kariluoto heräsi kuin transsista. Hänen pupillinsa suurenivat, olkapäät nytkähtivät hätäisesti.

Koskela tunsi jalkopäässään olevan viltin liikkuvan pikavauhtia pois, niin että kylmä syysilma iskeytyi kunnolla luihin ja ytimiin. Onneksi sitä ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauaa, sillä pian hän sai tuntea lämpimän syleilyn olkapäillään ja muualla vartalossaan. Ainoastaan jalat ja varpaat jäivät kylmiksi, valitettavasti.

Kariluoto asetteli viltin tarkoin Koskelan ympärille, eritoten hartioille. Sormet viipyilivät tavallista kauemmin kaulan lähistöllä, niin että Kariluoto saattoi tuntea sitä vasten takovan sykkeen. Siitä olisi ollut helppo liu’uttaa sormet haparoimaan repeytyneitä ja osittain rohtuneita huulia, kuljettamaan kosketusta vaaleiden hiusten lävitse. Vaan sitä Kariluoto ei tehnyt, irrotti vain otteensa toisesta miehestä ja käänsi katseensa jälleen jonnekin kauas. Ehkä vedenpintaan heijastuvaan, nousevaan aurinkoon tai kylmänkosteaan ruohikkoon - sitä Koskela ei tiennyt. Vaikka olisi kovasti halunnutkin.

Koskela näpräsi viltin pehmeää kangasta. Hän hivuttautui varoen ja hiljaa edelleen muualle katsovaa Kariluotoa päin. Hän antoi kylkensä painautua toista vasten, niin että toisen kehon lämpö tuntui mukavasti vasten hänen omaansa. Hetken aikaa Koskela vain oleili siinä, sormet hipaisten Kariluodon poskea aina välillä. Silloin tällöin hän antoi myös kevyen puhalluksen toisen korvaan, joka punoitti hennosti. Vaan katsettaan Kariluoto ei kääntänyt, ei vaikka Koskela antoi sormiensa liukua yhä lähemmäs ja lähemmäs tämän ohimoa - ei vaikka hän kuinka antoi kosketuksensa tehdä pyöreää, hellää liikettä ja rauhoittavaa silitystä.

“Onko sulla kylmä?” Koskela kysyi lopulta, siinä aivan Kariluodon lähellä. Huulet ja hengitys vain senttimetrien päässä, rinta kohoillen tasaista rytmiä toisen kylkeä ja ihoa pitkin.

Kariluodon katse harhautui. Ruskeat silmät etsivät paikkaansa - ensin metsän yön kastelemista mättäistä, sitten puiden latvoista. Lopulta ne kuitenkin kääntyivät kohti Koskelaa, joka katseli toista rauhallisin mielin.

“Mmm, no joo”, Kariluoto mumisi, nyppäisi kosmettunutta ruohoa heidän allaan. “Ehkä vähän…”

Koskela levitti vilttiä hartioiltaan, ainakin sen verran että Kariluotokin mahtuisi sen alle. Samalla hän antoi toisen kätensä liukua rauhoittavasti toisen ympärille - toivon mukaan se rentouttaisi Kariluodon muutoin niin kireää ja jäykkää olemusta.

Kariluoto painoi palaneen sätkän maahan, ja tuijotti sen uppoamista kosteaan multaan hetkisen. Sitten tämä käänsi katseensa kunnolla Koskelaan, niin että heidän silmänsä kohtasivat. Siinä hetkessä oli jotain ainutlaatuista, aivan kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Koskela tunsi, miten jo tutuksi käynyt hermostuneisuus väreili kielellä ja vatsanpohjassa.

“...Onko nyt parempi?” Koskela sai kysyttyä, silitti samalla toisen jähmettynyttä hartiaa.

Kariluoto katsoi häneen päin sumein, epävarmoin silmin. Katse kiersi korvannipukasta aina kaulalle asti, jossain vaiheessa taisi käväistä huulillakin. Pikkuhiljaa myös toisen keho alkoi vastaamaan hellyydenosoituksiin - painautumalla hiljaa vasten ja tulemalla lähemmäs. Sormetkin eksyivät mullan alta poskelle hyväilemään ja nipistämään.

Koskela tunsi sykkeensä kiihtyvän kiihtymistään, muttei antanut sen vaikuttaa ulkoapäin niin rauhalliseen olemukseensa. Hän vain keplotteli sormensa seikkailemaan kosteudesta laineileviin hiuksiin, ja siitä niskan taakse. Koskela huomasi kyllä, että Kariluoto alkoi värisemään tuskin havaittavasti hänen vetäessään toista lähemmäksi.

“...”

Koskela painoi varovaisesti, hyvin hellästi ja pikkuhiljaa heidän otsansa yhteen. Kariluodon hengitys tuntui selkeänä hänen kasvojaan vasten, ja Koskela olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että kuuli toisen sydämen sykkeen korvissaan.

He olivat niin lähellä.

 _Niin niin niin lähellä_.

“...”

“... Eihän ole enää kylmä?” Koskela kuiskasi, katsoi syvälle Kariluodon silmiin. Ne tuijottivat takaisin vakaina ja hiukan epävarmoina, mutta ehdottomasti myös halukkaina.

Kariluoto hymähti, painautui ihan Koskelan lähelle. Heidän hengityksensä kävi samaan tahtiin, niin kuin myös sydämen syke. Kuului pieni kahaisu, kun punaraidallinen viltti tipahti kostealle ruohikolle. Kylmä alkusyksyn viima pureutui molempien iholle kuin muistutuksena tulevasta talvesta, mutta kumpikaan miehistä ei välittänyt siitä. Kaikki millä oli väliä, olivat lähellä - niin perhanan lähellä olevat huulet ja toisen haparoivat sormet.

Ja sitten se tapahtui.

Pehmeät huulet painautuivat Koskelan omia vasten. Ne liikehtivät ensin varovaisesti ja epävarmoina, mutta kuitenkin päämäärätietoisina. Pehmeä liike heidän välillään tuotti kummallekin värähdyksiä vatsanpohjaan ja hennon punan poskille, mutta niilläkään ei ollut sen kummemmin merkitystä. Tärkeintä oli vain se, että toinen oli nyt siinä, vuoroin suutelemassa hellästi ja välillä hieman kiihkeämmin, painelemassa pieniä suukkoja alahuuleen ja kietomassa toista entistä lähemmäksi.

Jossain vaiheessa Koskelan huulet eksyivät liikehteleviltä huulilta lämpimille tuntuville poskille, joihin oli myös ilmestynyt punertava hehku. Hetken aikaa hän suukotteli toisen poskea silmät kiinni ja mielihyvä rinnassa kohoillen, kunnes sormi eksyi korvan taakse tekemään pientä, hierovaa liikettä. Huuletkin eksyivät poskipäiltä sileälle otsalle, joka sekin tuntui kuumana ja pehmeänä vasten rohtuneita huulia.

Kariluoto hymähti jotain epämääräistä, kietoi kätensä Koskelan niskaan ja toi huulensa aivan hänen korvansa juureen. Siitä ne päätyivät kiusoittelemaan korvannipukkaa, leikkimään herkällä kaulan iholla. Missään vaiheessa eivät suudelmat kuitenkaan tehneet kipeää, ne pysyivät pehmeinä ja rakastavina, välillä hiukan kiusaa tehden, mutta kuitenkin.

Lopulta he erkanivat, toisiaan vasten huohottaen ja hyväillen. Kariluodon kämmen oli edelleen Koskelan niskaa hyväilemässä, ja Koskela itse tyytyi vain silittämään toisen herkkää alaselkää.

Siinä he istuivat pitkän aikaa, sylikkäin ja suudelmia vaihtaen - aamuauringon noustessa hiljalleen puita ja marjapensaita valaisemaan. Muutama lintukin taisi räpytellä siipiään siinä varhaisen aamun hiljaisuudessa ja kiireettömyydessä.

“...”

Kariluoto takertui hellästi Koskelan vaaleisiin hiuksiin, käänsi toisen katsomaan suoraan omiin silmiinsä. Katse heidän välillään oli niin paljon kaikkea, mitä ei pystynyt sanoin kuvaamaan. Siinä oli aamuisessa usvassa vaihdettujen kosketusten kiihkoa ja lämpöä, ja jotain salaperäistä, yhteistuumin jaettua salaisuuden tuntua.

Huulet kohtasivat jälleen, tosin eivät enää yhtä toisiinsa painautuen ja himokkaasti suudellen kuin vasta hetki sitten. Oikeastaan se ei ollut suudelma lainkaan, vain hipaisu toisen kuivuneeseen suupieleen ja ihoon.

Kariluoto naurahti. Pehmeästi ja lähes äänettömästi, mutta kuitenkin.

“Oli ikävä…”

Koskela hymähti, painautui aivan toiseen kiinni.

_Tässä oli hyvä olla._


End file.
